Rainbow Rocket Gal
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: Rebecca is a hard working Rainbow Rocket Grunt that just happens to have a shiny inherited Magikarp. The two are constantly harassed due to Rebecca being one of the more curvy grunts and Gyara for being a Magikarp. The two have been trying to evolve him for years with no success. Maybe today will be different...


Rainbow Rocket Gal

 **Ok, so I wanted to try my hand at an M-Rated story and this is what I came up with. And no. it's not a lemon. I'm not brave enough to write one of those just yet… Anyway, this is going to be a slightly over the top sexualised story. God, I was nervous writing this… that aside, let me know what you guys think of it when you've finished reading it with a review. I love happy reviews. See you guys for my next story!**

 **Also, am I the only who's noticed how curvy the Team Rocket Girls are? I mean, even in Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee. Weird…**

 _Team Rainbow Rocket. An evil organisation that consisted of villains from all over the dimensions. Giovanni got greedy and wanted to take over the rest of the world using the Ultra Beasts. To do so, he summoned the evil team leaders that had won in taking over their world from their dimensions. But how did he do it?_

 _I don't know. This isn't a story about him. This is a story about one of the many grunts below him. A generic female grunt called Rebecca and her inherited Magikarp. While she definitely wasn't the strongest amongst the ranks, she was considered to be the curviest. Big bust, big butt. All those things that men dream of. Her problem with that?_

 _She gets harassed. A lot._

The green haired grunt in question was standing in the hall of the Team Rocket Mahogany Town Base in front of a water cooler. She and her co-workers had just been told by Giovanni via video conference that their name had been changed to Team Rainbow Rocket. Although he didn't say why as of yet.

"Lookin' good "Becca."

Rebecca yelped as she felt someone slap her butt. She whirled around and glared at one of the male grunts she had no idea whose name was. She'd lost track.

"Fuck off." The male grunt stuck his hands in the air in mock shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My hand slipped." He grinned wickedly. "Not." Rebecca growled.

"Leave me alone. Why do all you ugly fucks have to harass me?"

"Whoa, baby. It was a joke."

"Sure, it fucking was. I'll beat the-"

"What? You going to bring out that fish of yours? Yeah, I don't see that thing beating Raticate anytime soon." Rebecca's face turned dangerously dark.

"Leave Gyara out of this." The male grunt chuckled.

"Nah. That fish is so weak, I'm surprised Archer hasn't given you the boot yet." Rebecca snapped and swung a fist at him. To her dismay, he dodged and stood behind her. Rebecca gasped when she felt her boobs being groped.

"Nice rack you got here. You know, I'd like to have these wrapped around my-" She finally managed to punch him in the face. She quickly scrambled away as he held is nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? You're so… so… disgusting." The grunt glared daggers at her.

"Doll. We're all twisted here. Raticate! Rip her to shreds!" He released a large mouse with large fangs from a red and white ball. Rebecca grunted.

' _Great. This has turned into a Pokémon battle. Just what I fucking need.'_ With nothing else to do, she grabbed Gyara's Pokéball from her belt and released him. Gyara was a large gold fish (Yes, he's shiny.) that she'd inherited from her father. She'd nicknamed him Gyara because she hoped he would evolve into a Gyarados. No such luck yet.

Gyara flopped out and bounced on the spot. Raticate stopped and looked at him for a moment. Gyara glared at it with determination. Raticate snorted before bursting out with laughter. It rolled around on the floor for a moment before getting up. Not wanting to disappoint it's trainer, it shoved Gyara aside. Gyara flopped around angrily and tried to slap it with his tail. This however, just made it angry. With a swish if it's large tail, it slammed Gyara into the wall. Gyara tried to right himself to protect his trainer when Raticate reappeared next to him. Gyara's eyes widened as Raticate brought its small claw down across it. This unfortunately, brought down the floppy fish, knocking it down unconscious. The male grunt laughed.

"I see why everyone speaks so highly of you. You certainly give everyone a good laugh!" Rebecca glared at the grunt again.

"You fucking bastard! Leave-"

"Raticate. Shred her clothes. Reveal the true beauty that she is!" Rebecca's breath caught in her breath as she felt the large mouse lunge at her and begin to tear her clothes off her. She tried to swipe it off, but it was too quick. She tripped and landed on her face. Raticate finished what it started and spat out a piece of fabric. Rebecca sat up, only in her pink underwear. She was filled with rage. She wanted to strangle him or worse.

"You… you…" The grunt grinned.

"Yes?" he asked smugly.

"You fucking-"

"Alright! I've seen enough." A Houndoom jumped between them and growled at the grunt. A blue haired man in a white suit followed closely behind. Rebecca gasped. She wasn't expecting Archer to rescue her. Archer glared at the grunt.

"Ah. Grunt number 6284562. If I recall, you are new here yes?" The grunt shifted in worry.

"Yeah. But my name is…"

"Ah, ah. I don't care what your name is. All I care about is how you attacked Rebecca here. She may not be the strongest amongst the Mahogany Unit, but she is one of my harder workers. Now. Would you be as so kind to escort yourself to the discipline centre? If not, I can get Houndoom to escort you there." The grunt whimpered as Houndoom led the grunt away. Archer turned to Rebecca.

"I'm terribly sorry I wasn't here sooner. I can't imagine what he put you and Gyara through." Rebecca had picked up Gyara and was now standing behind him with Gyara pressed lightly against her chest. She growled.

"Nothing we haven't been through before."

"My offer still stands."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Gyara and I will get stronger. I don't need to borrow Houndour." Archer smiled.

"Very well. It could be counted as luck that we all need new uniforms. Come. I will take you to the uniform room." Archer guided Rebecca down the hall. Rebecca chuckled.

"You know. If you didn't have a broom stuck up your arse all the time, I'd give you a whirl."

"And we both know I can't do both of those."

"Yeah, yeah."

…

Rebecca slipped the new Rainbow Rocket shirt over her massive chest. She let out a huff.

"Hey Gizmo. Are they making these uniforms smaller and smaller? It's hard to put on every time I get a new uniform." She opened the door to the changing room and looked to Gizmo, the uniform maker of Team Rocket and one of her good friends within Team Rocket. He was a small man with brown messy hair and a white lab coat with the Team Rocket logo on the left chest pocket. He a bit of a hermit, rarely going outdoors and often smelled of bad body odour. Rebeca had to remember to hold her breath whenever he was around. Gizmo chuckled.

"Rebecca my dear, it is you who is getting bigger. That was as big I could make it without being baggy." Rebecca rolled her eyes and tugged at the bottom of her short skirt.

"And the skirt?"

"Oh no. I just like seeing you young ladies walking around, showing off your beautiful legs."

"Fucking pervert."

"And I take pride in that Rebecca. You of all people know that." He handed her the new belt. She clipped it on and looked to the small healing machine. Gyara's ball rested on top, healing him. Rebecca let out a sigh.

"He's going to be ok?" Gizmo lowered his massively round glasses and looked her in the eye.

"Honey. That fish is my best costumer. He's a resilient little fucker, that's for sure. Give him time. He'll evolve when he's ready." Rebecca chuckled before slipping on the final touches of her uniform. The grey gloves and boots. She did a quick twirl before giggling.

"I feel like a slut!"

"Hmmm. Not quite what I was looking for, but I'll take it."

…

It was dark by the time Rebecca got home. Her little shack wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but it was what she called home. It sat not too far away from the Lake of Rage, where her father originally caught Gyara. Rebecca released Gyara from his ball and into the large tank that stood on the back wall. She flopped down onto her bed and groaned.

"Another day, another attack. Sometimes I feel cursed with fucking body." Gyara swam as close to Rebecca as his tank would let him and stared at her. Rebecca chuckled.

"Sorry about earlier. I probably should have just left it be. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt again." Gyara made a fish noise as he stared at her with sad eyes. Rebecca sat up.

"You know what? Tomorrow, you and I are going to Goldenrod City and we're going to evolve you. I'm sick of all the harassment and I'm sure you are too." Gyara nodded with determination.

"Tomorrow, you're going to be a Gyarados. A Gyarados ya hear!" Gyara began to swim circles in his tank. Rebecca stood up and fetched a RageCandyBar from the cupboard and ripped it open. She bit a huge chunk out of it and began to chew it loudly.

"Are you with me?" Gyara couldn't contain his excitement and ended up jumping out of the tank and into Rebecca's unprepared arms, knocking her over onto the bed. He began to flop around excitedly.

"Aw, your all fucking wet! Really?" She picked him up and dumped him back into his tank. "Now I got to let my shirt dry!" She peeled her wet shirt off and chucked it over a hook. She let out a huff, making her breasts bounce.

"Then again, there aren't any filthy perverts around, so it should be ok. But just to be safe, the bra stays on." She gave Gyara a smirk.

"But then again, I have a little Poké Perv right here." Gyara blushed as he turned away from her. Rebecca's hearty laugh could be heard all around.

…

The sun was high in the sky by the time Rebecca made it into Goldenrod City. She was wearing casual clothes, as to not throw people into a panic. She wore a sky-blue midriff tank top with enough cleavage to turn heads and a navy-blue skirt. Her shoes were black sneakers and she wore a black puffy hat over her green hair. The hat was apart of her Rainbow Rocket uniform, but it was safe to wear because of the lack of logo. A brown bag was slung across her back. She looked up toward the top of the Goldenrod Department Store.

"Ok. First order of business is to "borrow" some Rare Candies. I'm sure they've got plenty to spare." She chuckled to herself as she walked in. She made her way over to one of the register's that had a young man sitting at it. He glanced up to see Rebecca standing there, unaware of what he was about to be put through.

"Hiya. How are you doing big man?"

"Great. How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking to buy some Rare Candies for my Pokémon. Think you can help this gal out?" Rebecca grinned when she saw him blushing. _'Bingo!'_

"Sure. H-how many were you after?"

"Hmm. I'd say about… ten."

"Ok. For ten Rare Candies, that'll be a thousand Poké Dollars." Rebecca smiled sweetly before reaching for her purse. But instead of going to her bag where it was, she put her hand in between her breasts. The cashier turned bright red.

"Ma'am! W-w-what are you-?"

"I just don't feel safe with it in my bag. Someone could steal it if it was." She gave him a sly smirk. "But this way, no one can pinch it off me without being labelled a pervert, see?" The cashier looked away as Rebecca grinned.

' _Ok. Onto phase two.'_ She fished around for a little longer before making a confused noise.

"Huh. I thought I put it in here. I guess not. Crap." The Cashier sighed, still not making eye contacted with her.

"You might want to go home and get it then. No money, no product." Rebecca gave him a worried look.

"Whaaat? That's silly."

"Uhh. That- That's life." Rebecca placed a hand on her cheek.

"Bother. What am I going to do?" She skilfully placed an arm across her stomach, propping her boobs up in a certain way that made them bulge. The cashier had to look away again.

"M-m-ma'am. I'm a-a-afraid you'll have t-t-to come back w-w-when you have the m-m-money." Rebecca gave him a longing look.

"Well, I could always pay you another way. I'm sure you'd love to have that problem of yours dealt with." She slyly pointed to where she thought his crotch area would be. She was pretty smack on, given that the register was blocking her view. The cashier went redder than a shiny Gyarados.

"I- I- I can't do that."

"Really? You look as if you're in pain though."

"No!" Rebecca pouted.

"Are you-?"

"Please leave and come back with your money!" He half shouted. Rebecca sighed. She knew when she'd almost pushed too far.

"Fine. I'll be back." She sauntered away from the register and out the door. The cashier breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fucking hell. If I had taken her offer, boss would have killed me. Now, to deal with you…"

…

"Damn it! Why did he have to be so persistent?" Rebecca sat in the alley behind the store. She was tempted to pull her hair out, but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. She let out a defeated sigh.

"That normally works. Why didn't it work this time?" She stared into Gyara's ball and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get you your candy. I may just have to resort to more… Rocketing means…"

While Rebecca may get harassed all the time, she is a master of sex appeal. It comes in handy against many guys (And sometimes girls!), but, surprisingly, she is still yet to lose her virginity. She may have seen and/or relieved a dick or two in her life, but she was still yet to feel the pleasure of sex. Something, she was secretly dying to try. However, as you've seen, most guy's that she spends time around are complete jerks to her. She doesn't get to spend much free time outside of Team Rocket, so her secret is slowly fading away.

By this time, Rebecca had changed into her Rainbow Rocket uniform. She slipped her right boot on and stood up.

"Right! Time to roll!" She grinned wickedly. "This ought to be fun…" She snuck her way out of the alley and stood in front of the doors. She took a breath before casually strolling in.

The sight of a Team Rocket grunt walking in sent everyone into a panic. People were running all over the place, trying to get away form her. Rebecca casually raised Gyara's ball and used her loudest voice.

"Alright, everyone on the floor. Don't make me use my Pokémon. You won't like him when he's angry." Thankfully, they didn't question her bluff and she strolled over to the cashier who she'd been talking to before. He was trembling in fear.

"Hiya! Remember me?" The cashier nodded furiously. "Good. I'd like to collect those Rare Candies now. Make it quick please. I'm timing you." The Cashier quickly scrambled away to get them. Rebecca casually jumped up onto the desk and sat down. She calmly took a piece of gum from the open packet on the desk. She popped it in her mouth with a quick flick and began to chew. Not long after, the cashier returned with a bag of Rare Candies.

"H-h-here! H-h-have the lot! Please don't kill me…" Rebecca grinned sweetly.

"Aww, thanks! You're so sweet!" she grasped the bag before leaning in close. "Let me reward you for your hard work…" The cashier blushed brightly, anticipating a kiss. He reeled back when he felt something pop all over his ear. Rebecca laughed.

"Ha! You thought I was going to give you a smooch? Nah mate! You must be dreaming! Better luck next time!" She hopped off the desk and made her way to the door. She stopped at it before looking back to him. She smirked and patted her butt.

"Ciao!" She quickly ran through the door and down toward Route 34, leaving everyone on her floor either confused, dumbfounded or downright disgusted at her performance.

…

Rebecca reached a secluded grove in between Ilex Forest and the sea before releasing Gyara. She cheered with triumph.

"That was so much fun! While using sex appeal is fun in on itself, a good old robbery is always fun." She reached into the bag and unwrapped a Rare Candy. "Here you go! Eat up!" She tossed it towards him and Gyara caught it with expert movement. Rebecca spent the next couple of seconds feeding him Rare Candy after Rare Candy. After passing through at least fifteen, she stopped.

"Why the fuck isn't this working?" Gyara jumped at her sudden outburst. She reached into the bag and pulled out one of the "Rare Candies." She unwrapped it one more time and popped into HER mouth. After a moment, she sweat-dropped.

"Are you- Are you fucking shitting me? This is just a generic strawberry flavoured hard candy!" she glanced into the bag and it was then that she realised she'd been had. There were multiple different coloured candies that were in fact, just candy. She screamed and chucked the bag into the sea. She stood there for a moment, seething with anger. She could almost picture the cashiers smug face. She let out a dejected sigh before flopping down on the grass next to Gyara. Gyara tried to comfort her, pushing himself up against her in a loving way. Rebecca gave him squeeze.

"Sorry Gyara. I didn't even look to see if they were the right ones. I guess we're back to square one." She sat up with Gyara in her lap. She could almost feel the tears trickling down her face.

"So, the Pokémon that you would have used back at the store was a Magikarp?" Rebecca bristled when she heard a voice behind her.

' _Shit! I wasn't watching for someone to come after me! Better play dumb.'_ She hummed.

"Store? I haven't been to a store in a while. Why, what happened?"

"You're still in your Team Rocket uniform you know."

" _FUCK!"_ She screamed internally.

"Uh… This-"

"They were lucky that I happened to be in the store. Otherwise you would have gotten what you wanted." Rebecca lanced around franticly, looking for the source of the voice. She giggled.

"Oh, so that was your doing? So clever! Come out here so I can reward the clever- Ah!" Rebecca felt herself freeze, but not of her own will. She had been paralysed.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is bad!'_ She then spotted her shadow moving. Not in the way a normal shadow moved though. One that was alive. She saw two red eyes open where her eyes should have been before a large grin appeared. Rebecca gulped.

'A Gengar? Of all Pokémon, why'd it have to be Gengar?' She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye before she felt the unmistakeable feeling of her breasts being groped. Again.

"You've gone quiet. Are you thinking of what you've done?"

"Hey fuck you! Don't touch me you pervert!" Surprisingly, he did.

"Right. Sorry. Where are my manners?" He went quiet for a moment before her head was forced down by Gengar. There, lying down in between her legs, looking straight up, was a young boy, about maybe eighteen years old, with black hair, a brown and yellow hat and a red jumper. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Yo!"

Rebecca turned bright red before trying to scream. She would have, if Gengar hadn't paralysed her mouth at that moment. The strange thing was, she knew who he was. Not personally, but from all the TV shows and magazines. It was Ethan, the current champion of Johto. Ethan pulled himself up before flicking a hand to Gengar, who had fully appeared by now. Rebecca felt her body beginning to move again. Ethan sighed.

"Before you think of screaming or running away, just know that Gengar will paralyse you again. You and I are-" Rebecca punched him right across the face.

"I ain't running! I really, really hate perverts like you. My Pokémon might not be able to fight properly, but I sure fucking can!" Ethan looked at her form his spot on the ground.

"Ow. You're nothing like the way the people at the Department Store said! You're supposed to be all flirty and sexy! That's the only reason I decided to chase you down for them!" Rebecca laughed.

"I can be if I wanted to, but I just can't stand people who harass me and Gyara!"

"Gyara? Is that your Magikarp?"

"Yes! He would kick your butt if he was a Gyarados!" She sighed. "But no matter what, he won't evolve. We don't know why."

' _Wait! Why am I telling him this?'_ Ethan glanced over to the floppy fish, who had been thrown aside in the scuffle. He was slowly flopping his way over to Ethan, ready to smack his ugly face. Ethan stared at him for a good few second before calmly standing up.

"If you want, I can evolve him if you want." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"How? We've been trying for years. What makes you think-"

"I can. Although I won't do it for free."

' _Uh oh. I don't like where this is going.'_

"If you want sex, forget it. I'm not some slut that lives for it." Ethan grinned.

"No, no. nothing like that. I'm just after a measly price." He pointed to Rebecca's lower area. "I just want your panties. That's all."

Rebecca's face flared up again.

"WHAT? You really are a pervert. NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Oh well. You don't get a Gyarados and I'll turn you into the police. I'm sure they're beginning to wonder what's taking me so long." Rebecca gulped. While she wasn't too fused about handing over something so perverted, she just really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of victory. That, and she really didn't need to be taken to the police. After weighing her options, she let out a sigh.

"Only on one condition." Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You don't turn us in. I really don't think we need this right now. I-"

"Sure." Rebecca stuttered.

"Wait. Just like that? I thought I was going to have to put up a fight." Ethan gave a sly smirk.

"My moto is "Do anything to get the girl." If that's what you want, I'll happily let you go. Just as long as I get those pink panties of yours." Rebecca blushed in embarrassment.

"Just… do it." Ethan grinned and turned to Gyara.

"Alright little fella. One evolution coming up." Gyara braced himself for whatever Ethan was about to do.

However, neither Rebecca or Gyara was expecting him to pluck a grey pebble from Gyara's scales.

"Right. Done." He fished around his bag and pulled out a piece of candy wrapped in a blue wrapper. He tossed it to Rebecca. "Ill let you do the honours."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I took the Everstone shard out of his scales. You know, the stone that stops evolution?" Rebecca's eye twitched.

"So, your telling me…"

"That Gyara's evolution wasn't happening because of an Everstone shard stuck in it's scales? Yep." Rebecca began to tremble with rage.

"FUCK!"

…

Once calmed down, Rebecca stood in front of Gyara with the unwrapped Rare Candy in her hand.

"Ready Gyara?" Gyara jumped around with excitement. Rebecca tossed the Rare Candy toward him and he caught it with style. After he swallowed it, a moment passed before he began to glow. Rebecca's eyes widened as Gyara's shape began to get bigger. He grew and grew before the shine exploded off him. In Magikarp's place, was the huge red serpent himself. Gyara let out a roar of triumph. Rebecca gazed at the large beauty before her. Ethan chuckled.

"Well. Did I say I could do it?" Rebecca sighed.

"I guess I owe you an apology. You may be a pervert, but you know what your doing." Ethan put an arm around her, his hand groping her right breast.

"Now that that's all done, may I-" In a stunning display of strength, Rebecca flipped Ethan over and threw him on the ground. He coughed. "Ok. I should have seen that coming."

"Once a pervert, always a pervert." He got up.

"And proud of it." Gyara watched the two before smiling. Her wrapped himself around the two in delight.

"Wah! Gyara!" Rebecca chuckled and gave him a pat. "Good boy." The moment was ruined when she felt something on her leg. Looking back to Ethan, she found him caught up in the wrap and was pressed firmly against her. He was casually staring at the pair of boobs pressed up against his chest. Rebecca blushed with anger.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"You know, you could use this to your advantage to seduce me and escape."

"Aw fuck you! I ain't no sex driven gal!" Gyara released the two and Ethan brushed himself off.

"Now, I believe a deal is a deal." Rebecca recalled Gyara to his ball and huffed.

"Do I have to?"

"I evolved Gyara, did I not?" Rebecca squirmed before sighing.

"Fine. Look away." Ethan did as he was told, and Rebecca reluctantly slipped her underwear off. She was glad she'd brought a spare change of clothes with her and she quickly put the fresh pair on.

"Here." Ethan looked back and grinned.

"Pleasure doing business with you then." Rebecca sighed as he took it. The moment it was in his hands though, he did something rather dirty that Rebecca instantly smacked him on the head for. But the time the two had parted ways (Rebecca now back in her casual clothes.), the sun was setting. Rebecca stared out to the horizon. She raised Gyara's ball up to her face.

"I told you you'd be a Gyarados tomorrow. Now look at us. No one is going to harass us anymore." She saw Gyara do a twirl before grinning.

"Time to take over the world!

 _And so, Rebecca's story comes to an end. True to her word, no one gave her grief anymore once they saw Gyara. Due to the Everstone stuck to Gyara, he was actually stronger than he thought, tearing through every obstacle in his way. Rebecca eventually became one of the strongest Rocket Grunts in the group. So much so, she was given the title "Admin Rebecca." In no time alt all after that, the Johto Region was conquered in no time. Not long after that, Rainbow Rocket set sights on another dimension entirely. One that had certain Alolan Champion that had managed to take down another evil organisation and alien Pokémon…_


End file.
